


[みか宗]一个也不能多

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: mika变成了两个！怎么办？！





	1. Chapter 1

影片mika变成了两个。  
这种事儿斋宫宗本来是不想知道的，毕竟区区影片而已，就算不是俩，是100个，是60亿个，这都不关他事不是！  
然而今个儿早上他一睁眼，昨晚还整洁干净的大床上就多了俩人，一人挑了一边脸颊给他吧唧亲了两口。  
“早上好，老师～”问好还挺异口同声的。  
斋宫宗就傻了。

“你变俩怎么不带着衣服一起变的？！”待到回过神来，第一个反应竟然是这个。  
“这种事我也不知道啊……”其中一个说道。  
斋宫这才仔细打量了下俩影片，嘿，这眼睛颜色倒是统一了，只是一个全是蓝的，一个全是黄的。  
“大概分裂的时候没穿吧。”接着开口的是蓝的。  
斋宫听了心理活动简直跑出去了40光年，最后还是放弃了吐槽究竟在什么时间干什么事所以不穿衣服还一起出现在自己床上，转而说：“那去学校只能一个去，live也只能一个参加。”本帝王可没多的衣服给你。  
“诶？！老师要丢下我们中的一个吗？！”黄的直接炸了。  
“老师明明那么寂寞干脆两个一起带上嘛！”蓝的接着说了什么好像很厉害的话。  
斋宫此时被吓飞了的起床气终于又爬了回来，看着俩叽叽喳喳的样子简直一个头两个大，转念一想大手一挥抛了句话就洗漱去了。  
“衣服只有一套，你们自己决定谁呆在家里谁去学校。”

虽然早上有了点小风波，但是对于斋宫宗这般人物自然还是老样子洗牙刷脸三道护肤，精致早餐悠闲生活。  
听着新闻啃着羊角面包，装好他的针线小包，抬头一看，却是俩影片站在一个餐盆前眼巴巴地望着他。  
“老师～～我们都想在老师身边，所以一起去学校嘛～～”这俩似乎性格还有点差异，这次又是黄的先上赶着说话。  
一起去学校？然后？其中一个去平行世界的2B上课吗？  
“老师不用担心啦，其中一个可以去手艺部嘛！”蓝的说道。  
“然后两个就能同时打两份工～再也不愁军备资金不够了诶嘿！”接着两只就一起开始给他卖了个萌。  
“你就没有好好准备live的选项吗？？？？”

说归说，但是被那张脸那么眼巴巴地看着，斋宫还是受不住的。回头补了份早餐忍受完两个影片相当自洽的没有尽头的可怕的发散式的对话以后，他终于寻着了个空开口道：“我还有一套校服。”  
另两人立马刹了车。  
“你们其中一个穿那套吧。”  
影片×2的眼神都变了。  
斋宫却完全没有注意到，皱着眉往房间走去：“不过可能不太合身吧，先来试一下。”  
转瞬之间蓝的就把黄的绊倒在地追上了回房的斋宫。  
“…………”斋宫只觉得脑袋疼。  
这是什么，争风吃醋吗？？？？

“说来最近衣装尺寸其实差得也不多，”斋宫从柜子里翻出全新的校服衬衫替影片穿上，系着扣子说道，“大约是天天在身边所以没注意到成长吧。”  
“老师已经习惯了有我在身边的生活呢～”  
“这和习不习惯没关系吧，只是经常看到而已。”斋宫替他套上外套，查看着袖口说道，“已经没差多少了，长高了呢。”  
“以后说不定会比老师还要高呢！”  
“你倒是想得很好。”  
“唔……不能长吗？”  
斋宫被他一问倒是有点迷茫，想了想才说：“你要想长就长吧。”  
他理了理影片的衣领：“毕竟你是我的人偶，不管长成啥样，我都会好好装扮你的。”

×××

斋宫宗被俩影片簇拥着来校的模样被青叶纺目击后，只消半小时就迅速地传遍了斋宫的关系网。  
到了放学后，日日树涉就从窗口翻了进了手艺部。  
“Amazing！！！你的人生真是充满了Amazing啊宗！”  
“呜哇？！”斋宫差点从椅子上摔下来，“涉你吓死人了啊！走门不行吗？！”  
“宗哥哥，听说你的人偶一个变俩了？！”逆先夏目在此时很应景地“唰”地打开了门。  
“…………你俩过来干嘛。”  
“哎呀，出了这种事肯定要担心一下宗嘛～”日日树开始辩解。  
“我和老师很好哦，这样不如说更好了……”黄影片低头小声抱怨。  
“我可不是因为这种目的来的哦，只是来提switch衣装的委托哦～”逆先接着说  
“开什么玩笑，这不是青叶负责的吗？”  
逆先顺手就开始打电话：“是啊所以我现在正要喊学长过来。”  
“麻烦你们到自己的秘密房间去商量好吗？！”  
“……宗哥哥真是越来越不好骗了。”  
“你俩这么看热闹不嫌事大是人都看得出来吧！？”斋宫沉痛地说，“我们的友情呢，我们闪亮亮的友情呢？！”  
“老师只要有我一个人就够了呀～”蓝影片开始搅混水。  
“可是你们现在是两个诶。”逆先开始揪影片的尾巴。  
“嗯啊，两个也可以更好地照顾老师。”黄的参战。  
“我才不需要人照顾。”斋宫立马撇清。  
“宗不需要两个吗？”日日树跟着插了一脚，“刚好丰富一下生活不是很好吗，Amazing！”  
“一个都吵死了两个是要让我被吵到自戳耳膜吗？！”  
“「哎呀，宗看到mika变成两个明明很高兴的嘛～不要说这种伤害自己的话～」”Mademoiselle突然杀出。

“我刚刚什么都没说啊！”斋宫敲桌子。  
“……”  
“……”影片沉默×2。  
“……”日日树露出和善的微笑。  
“……”逆先转头望天吹口哨。  
“夏目！”  
“这是万圣夜的奇迹——”  
“万圣都过去几个月了你奇迹到现在啊？！”  
“好嘛宗哥哥我错了。”逆先躲到了日日树身后，“既然不喜欢两个就要想办法变回一个呢。”  
“这种要怎么变回去……你俩不是最会捣鼓些魔术魔法之类的吗。”  
“魔术大变活人可是活人还是在的哦！宗不能要求我做做不到的事嘛！”  
“魔法不管人偶哦，这是宗哥哥自己的领域吧～”  
“你们这是故意在这个时候掉链子吧？！”  
“嗯啊啊，难道要做掉一个？！”黄的发言。  
“你还真是在莫名其妙的地方很发散啊？恐怖片看多了吗？”斋宫扶额。  
“老师习惯就行了嘛～习惯就行了～”蓝的发言。  
“这种事不想习惯啊——”斋宫突然停了，“要有俩的话，我毕业了你俩直接继续组Valkyrie就不用找新人了。”  
“还是做掉一个吧。”黄的立马接道。

“话说——”逆先突然打断了他们，“这会不会跟好感度系统一样，一个槽满了开第二个槽。”  
“哈？！”  
逆先指着黄的说：“这是第一个槽，好感度满了以后可以解锁第二个槽，就是那个蓝的。”  
“那要怎样从两个变回一个啊？”  
“减一下好感吧，别溢出了。”  
“这又不是游戏啊？！”  
“宗哥哥试一下嘛！”  
斋宫对着俩影片忘了许久，最后还是犹豫地开始摸影片的头。  
“嗯啊？！老师觉得这是降好感吗？！明明知道是我最喜欢被摸头了吧！”黄的抗议。  
“是你自己每次摸头都要反问是不是要死了好吗！？”  
“宗哥哥你当心摸出第三个绿的影片。”  
“你当是斐波那契数列吗第三项是前两项之和的？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈真是Amazing的展开！宗不如想想别的方式？”日日树就差手上一把瓜子了。  
“………………”斋宫陷入了沉思。  
“老师是知道不管做什么都不会降好感的嘛～”蓝的直接下了结论。  
“不是的。”斋宫皱眉答道。

“我想到了很多，但是……”斋宫支支唔唔起来，“我、我不想做……”

×××

“哎，到了该回家的时候了。”逆先望了望窗外渐沉的夕阳，“可是问题还没有讨论出结果呢～”  
“结果我们就是在浪费时间吗？”斋宫半当中就开始了赶衣服大业，边缝着衣服边心不在焉地说。  
日日树也从斋宫的剧本存货里抬起头来，说道：“Amazing！不如换个地方继续讨论？”  
斋宫立马警觉起来：“去哪儿？”  
“去宗哥哥家里吧～大家一起讨论问题，睡衣派对什么的～影片不是最喜欢这些？”  
“嗯啊，这是鸣酱喜欢的……我可以一起把他叫来～”黄的这就开始掏手机。  
“等、等等？！”  
“唔，鸣酱说有老师在所以不来。”短信倒是回得飞快。  
“……这讨厌也太露骨了一点吧？？”  
“恩啊啊，不是的。”影片说，“鸣酱说，睡衣派对是女孩子的事，老师加进来不好。”  
斋宫环顾四周。  
小时候被叫做夏目酱的“天才少女”逆先，女装被当作女神所以吸引青葱少年加入演剧部的日日树，还有宣称第一次与自己见面就是女装的影片。  
搞什么啊？！  
所以他才是异类？  
他才是那个要被排除在外的？！

斋宫宗，第一次怀疑起了自己的人际。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

斋宫折腾了一番总算是把两尊大神给送走了，开始收拾东西准备回家时又对着杵一边的俩影片犯了难。  
“老师最近又忙于各种衣装订单一定是累了吧。”  
“没关系的老师，有我在，就好好休息一下嘛～”  
影片在一年前照顾斋宫的时候早就练成了对着那张脸读心的大法，这不才刚想要皱起眉头，俩影片就开始一左一右各挑了个肩膀捏了起来。  
虽然很想大喊：“明明就是因为你心累的啊才跟做衣服没关系啊！”但是影片这似乎是因为自同一人分裂的关系，就算俩人分着捏也手劲掌握得相当均衡，让他生生把这话憋了下去，改为随手将人拍开，大手一挥出门回家。  
“哎不对。”前脚刚踏出去，就又发现问题了。  
“嗯？”影片屁颠屁颠跟在他后头等他下文。  
“今儿早饭多吃了一份，是不是以后都得多做了？”  
“嗯啊我完全没有给老师添麻烦的意思！两个人分一份就行了！”黄的赶忙回答。  
“哈？你到底知道‘做饭’意味着什么吗？营养均衡热量适当，荤素搭配色香味俱全这种问题你做饭的时候肯定不会想的吧？！”  
“老师不想吃我做的饭就直说嘛……明明一年前也没少吃的说……”蓝的扁扁嘴。  
“不要学我说话！”  
“这是凌霸！剥夺人权！明明我周围除了老师就没什么人跟我讲话！”黄的开始反抗。  
“这说的不是另一个吗你跟着插什么嘴啊？！而且你周围不是随便一喊一大票吗哪来没人说话？！”  
“比如？”蓝的不咸不淡地插了一句，就等着人数所谓的潜在情敌呢。  
“比如那个‘鸣酱’，比如——等等你又给我打岔，现在在说买菜的事。”斋宫却不吃这套，赶忙刹了车。  
“什么竟然是买菜的事？不是做饭的事吗？？？”  
“不跟你直说你就不懂吗？上周去超市是按照两个人的量买的，这周这么吃下去不得早见底。”  
“那就今天去买嘛～还可以跟老师一起逛超市～”蓝的已经开始盘算起来了。  
“不去，回家。”  
“老师不想跟我们逛超市吗？”黄的开始装可怜打感情牌。  
“开什么玩笑，今天超市不打折啊！！”

在影片碎碎念了一路“到底什么人让老师纯净的世界观混入了污点对打折这种无所谓的东西看得比一起逛街还要重要明明老师就算没钱了也会有我挣钱养家照顾老小而且现在还是两个就算来两个老师也能完美供养哦不老师怎么可以是两个老师是独一无二天上的星辰一般闪耀的偶像一山怎么可以有二虎多复制几个我自己来好好养着老师才是正道”之后斋宫终于成功地进了家门结束了两倍的噪音折磨。  
“今晚吃什么呢……”斋宫开着冰箱念叨起来。  
俩影片就在旁边看着他烦恼。  
“问你呢。”斋宫心说该出声的时候不出声，真是专门跟自己对着干。  
“随便诶。”  
“随便吧。”  
“这种敷衍的回答一遍就够了啊！”斋宫说着刚要回头苦恼，然而却突然灵机一动，关了冰箱门转身对着两个影片一指。  
“你，西式。你，日式。好了，猜拳吧。”  
“所以老师第一次找到我俩的用处就是这个吗？！”  
“你还要什么用处啊这不是世界难题之一吗？！”  
影片被说得蔫了下去，只好乖乖猜拳。  
然而几局之后——  
“你俩故意的吧？全都出一样的。”  
“嗯啊啊，明明本来就是一个人嘛！”  
“你这失败作——”  
话未说完，蓝的突然中途剪刀变了个石头。  
“老师，吃日式的吧。”  
“你这也太生硬了吧既然有想法不能早点说吗？！”  
蓝的这就变了个布，说：“老师不喜欢的话不如吃西式的？”  
斋宫突然觉得没拿卷心菜砸他的自己真是好涵养。  
“你还是乖乖说随便吧……”

就这么吵吵闹闹的，也到了睡觉的时候。  
“影片……”斋宫竟破天荒地出现在了影片房间门口。  
“老、老师是寂寞了吗？”蓝的问。  
“老师要一起睡吗？？”黄的开始拍床，“不过三个人好像有点挤哦……”  
斋宫努力无视掉了那些微妙的问句，开口道：“就是这个啊，你两个睡这张床不挤吗？”  
黄的回头看看自己的单人床，迷茫地说：“不挤哦。”  
“……是指不爬我的床也不挤哦？”斋宫不放心。  
“老师在说什么呀。”蓝的像是听到了笑话一样，“这种床早就习惯了啦，就算只有50公分宽都能不掉下去哦！”  
“……虽然知道你平时做事都不愿动脑子，但是你真的不是故意说这样的话的吗？”  
“嗯啊，这怎么故意，从来没人问过我这些问题啊？”  
“明明知道说了这些我就会让步的吧？”斋宫开始无理取闹起来。  
“我不太明白老师想说什么诶，是想一起睡吗？”黄的开始擅自理解，“果然老师也是离不开我的体温了呢～”  
离不开你的体温会到今天才让你过来一起睡吗？！不要给自己加戏加这么多啊！！  
然而平心而论，虽然很不想一起睡，但是总觉得为了影片，这点不情愿也是可以忍耐的。  
斋宫不禁对这让自己感觉有些丢脸的心情叹了口气，转而换了强硬的口气说道：“不行，你俩这样是不能好好休息的，我不允许你俩挤这张床。”  
蓝的闻言指了指斋宫的房间，有指了指俩人，开口：“我去，还是他去？”  
“你还真是执着于窝里斗啊？？？？”  
“那一起去？”黄的已经粘了上来。  
“一、一起吧。”虽然斋宫觉得自己肯定会后悔，但还是一咬牙，生生应了下来。

然而刚躺进被窝，斋宫就后悔了。  
“话说老师为什么不喜欢两个呢？”左边那个黄的抱着他的胳膊问。  
“老师，两个不是很好吗？可以左拥右抱诶～”右边那个蓝的勾着他的脖子问。  
“不好，不想左拥右抱。”  
“嗯啊啊，老师不喜欢我们这样吗？？”黄的急了。  
“……”斋宫想了想，苦恼地反问，“不如说，我才想问你们，喜欢这样吗？”  
“如果不变成两个，老师才不会主动要求陪睡吧。”蓝的想也不想就答。  
“你这么门儿清平时咋一点蛛丝马迹都见不到呢！？还有到底是哪里的谁要求陪睡了啊？！”斋宫觉得这个蓝的简直让人是普通影片的三倍难搞，好半天才绕回话题继续，“你们有两个，我花在你们身上的时间不是也要变成一半了吗？这样难道很好吗？”  
明明不粘在一起就会很不开心的样子……  
“所以老师这是准备雨露均沾的发言吗？”蓝的分析起来，“嗯啊，还有老师比较喜欢独占我们不希望有其他人来分享？没关系哦，老师一直都是我们心里的唯一哦～”  
“雨露均沾是什么乱七八糟的啊你们不是一个人吗？”  
“老师应该也知道我们有不一样的地方了吧，不挑一个吗？”  
“等等啊不一样的地方是什么啊你们是要影片一切二吗？认真讲哪个都不好啊！？”  
“呜啊啊啊老师不要丢掉我！”黄的立马抱住了斋宫。  
“我从以前到现在一直都觉得不好也没想过丢掉啊你到底在急什么啊快放手啊！”  
“唔……”  
“话说，影片你不是对我，有……”斋宫终于正常开口的时候却卡了壳，“有那方面的想法吗？”  
“那方面？哪方面？”蓝的又开始了。  
“就是……恋人那种的。”斋宫感觉要翻白眼了，“虽然我觉得好像并没有感受到这种心情。”  
“老师不是向来感受不到别人的这种心情的吗。”  
“你不吐槽会死吗！？”  
“明明是老师一直吐槽我吧！？”  
“够了不要打岔了听我说！”  
“……哦。”  
“如果是恋人的话，”斋宫终于说出了堵了一天的想法，“最重要的人只有一个时，才能好好爱他吧？”

影片×2只觉得要炸了。  
明明知道这个人不管什么莫名其妙的地方都会认真得可怕，明明知道不管现在多么亲密，等到斋宫毕业的时候两人也会分开，甚至很有可能在接下来的一年中就开始渐渐远去，再也无法修复，然而还是会被这样微不足道的话语所影响，忍不住想要寻求更多。  
“我是被老师当作‘最重要的人’了吗？”  
“如果不能好好爱我的话，老师会苦恼吗？”  
体温缠了上来，黏腻地询问着斋宫。  
隐藏的心事被揭露，让斋宫一时有些手足无措。影片像是看透了这一心思一般，掰过他的脸吻了他说道：  
“我也想好好爱着老师。”  
这种心情每天都像要溢出了一般，让人焦虑，让人苦恼。  
“老师究竟喜欢怎样的我呢？”  
然而斋宫想了半天还是没想出来除了“这人是影片mika”以外还有什么喜欢他的理由，最后只好尴尬地答：“……哪个都无所谓啊，我只想要一个。”  
然而两个影片却笑了，一同抚慰着斋宫的身体，在他耳边低语：  
“既然没有区别……那就两人一起吧。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“老师想怎么做？”  
虽然是征询意见的询问，但在身体上游移的四只手却并没有停下。  
“问这种问题是想做什么？”斋宫板着脸反问。  
“毕竟是和老师H，征求一下意见也无可厚非吧？”蓝的开始打太极。  
“普通的做就行了啊，难道你还要干什么？”  
“诶～～难得变成了两个，不如做些只有两个才行的吧？”  
“什么叫‘只有两个才行’的？！如果要做奇怪的事现在就给我下床！”  
黄的听了却笑了，凑上去吻着斋宫说道：“不奇怪呀，只是让老师舒服而已～”  
这时蓝的也上前解起了斋宫的睡衣：“不如先让老师去一次吧～”

  
“啊……影片……嗯……快拿出去……嗯啊……后、后面……”  
在一片细弱撩人的呻吟中，斋宫的话也变得支离破碎了起来。  
蓝的影片听了却不为所动，继续边在他后穴内摁压着边说道：“为什么呢？老师被这样弄明明就很舒服嘛～看，前面已经湿了……”  
“住……口……啊啊……！”  
黄的那个此时自然也没有歇着，见斋宫开始反抗便将抚弄他身体的手移至腿间，捏着他的性器上下撸动起来：“嗯啊……两个果然还是不一样呢，老师第一次被这样一起弄吧？”  
“不要……手指……”斋宫早已到了高潮的边缘，想着自己就要被两个影片观赏着达到高潮，心里不由生出些别扭来，挣扎着想要逃开。  
然而他刚一动作，身边的二人便拉住了他，用阳物戳刺着他的后穴问道：“那老师想要什么？”

与影片的性事早已不是第一次，斋宫对这接触背后的意义自然也是相当清楚，不禁软了身体，放松了后穴任影片继续戳弄着那两人曾互相结合的部分。  
“老师又不理我了呢……”影片的声音滑向了耳边，“是还想两人一起吗？”  
“什——”  
说着，手指又插进了他的身体，开始再度扩张着后穴。  
“老师真的要这样吗？感觉两个一起进来会很吃力呢？”黄的影片说着便寻了他的唇开始吻他，“不过如果老师希望的话，我们也会努力不要出问题的……”  
“不是都说了要普通的做了吗？！你那曲解别人意思的坏毛病能不能改改？？？”  
“像这样吗？”  
“啊啊啊！”  
说话间，斋宫的一条腿便被拉高，硬挺的阳物也猛地插入了后穴，直直地顶上了体内的敏感点。  
“一开始还是很容易就插入的啊，为什么老师现在会突然这么紧？因为很舒服吗？”  
“等、等等……”这插入也是让斋宫猝不及防，一时便绷紧了身体，开口让影片稍微缓下节奏。  
“嗯啊，老师都已经这样了，还要等什么呢？我好像……没有那个耐心了……”  
“啊……哈啊……影片……啊啊……影片……”  
阳物就这样开始了抽插，碾压着体内的敏感点，让斋宫失了所有反抗的力气，只得任人摆布，身不由己地沉溺于这场性交中。

然而这时，下体却突然被包裹在一片温润湿热之中。  
“其实我一直很想看看，老师前面后面都被弄的时候……”另一个影片含着他的阴茎模糊地说道，“很舒服吧？”  
“不，不要……”  
“既然下面都被照顾到了。”插入他身体的影片也将空余的手绕去斋宫身前，开始抠弄起了他的乳首，“这边也不能浪费呢？”  
“啊……啊……不要了，住手……嗯啊……停……下……”  
“老师的脚趾都蜷起来了呢，真的有这么舒服吗？”影片接着咬着斋宫的后颈说道，“可是还是很想和老师接吻呢，但是又担心这样的话就听不到老师的声音了。”  
“影……片……”  
在情欲的漩涡中，斋宫早已迷失了方向，对于影片这索吻的要求只愣了下就转过了头，与影片开始了浓烈的吻。  
“嗯……唔……”舌头互相交缠发出隐约的水声，刺激着斋宫的感官，随着后穴中刺激的加深，他便无法控制地射了出来。

“嗯啊，老师这次全都没有漏出来呢。”身前的影片在斋宫射了之后便捂着嘴说道，“虽然知道老师大约是习惯用后面去了，但是不知道这次到底是因为什么呢？”  
斋宫却一时半会儿没能反应过来，只是呆呆地望着咽下自己精液的影片。身后的冲击还在继续着，经历了干性高潮的身体还保持着兴奋，在这一片让人失神的快感中，斋宫下意识地开口道：“可是你还……没有……唔……”  
“哇老师在担心我吗？”另一个影片却又一次将视线放到了斋宫仍半硬的下体，“那老师能替我做我刚才给老师做的事吗？”

影片在要求口交。  
斋宫看着影片转了个向躺下，又一次握住了他的阴茎，开始舔弄起来。  
视线从影片的双手到光裸的胸腹，接着往下便是那正兴奋着的阳物，在自己眼前彰示着存在感。  
“老师要含住它吗？”身后还在他身体内抽插的影片低声问道。  
像是被这问题蛊惑了一般，斋宫犹豫地舔了舔眼前的阳物。  
“唔……”口交中的影片发出了细小的呻吟。  
这小小的反馈倒是让斋宫有了些兴致，学着以往影片对他的做法开始认真舔弄起来，不一会儿就将那阳物含入了口中，开始吞吐起来。  
“唔……老师……老师……”影片继续呻吟着，开始念叨起了些胡话，“想到是老师在做……就好兴奋……”  
听到这般反应，斋宫倒也忘了自己全身上下自口腔到后学都正被异物插入着，甚至主动扶住了影片的身体，开始在侵犯中继续着口交了。  
“嗯……老师……等一下……要去了……”  
“老师能不能放松一些，后面夹得实在是太紧了……”  
“唔？！影片……影片……！”  
一片短暂的空白之后，身后的影片在斋宫体内射了出来。

“嗯啊……今天没有带避孕套，直接射在老师身体里老师是不是会不开心……”  
然而斋宫却仍在高潮的余韵中，只是恍惚地望着眼前的二人。  
“呃啊，老师没反应了……老师不要死——”  
“影片。”斋宫却打断了嚷嚷着的影片，伸手捧了他的脸。  
“……老师？”  
紧接着，他便被吻了。  
虽是一个与现在的场合非常不相符的，只是蜻蜓点水般的浅吻，斋宫的这一行为却是给足了暗示，让影片立时就有些忍不了了。  
“老师还想做吗？”影片看着斋宫充满欲望的神情，开始抚摸起了下方刚被撑开过的后穴。  
斋宫则顺从地任他动作，轻喘着看着自己被拉高双腿，暴露出隐秘的后穴。  
虽然很羞耻，但其中甘美的快感又让人停不下来，就像是名为影片mika的毒药一般。

“老师……”影片念叨着，又一次插了进去。  
“啊……啊啊！”  
毫无休息时间的性交让斋宫几乎有些害怕，然而他还是忍耐着那些，等待自己的身体被一次次填满。

这又将是一个旖旎的不眠之夜了。

END


End file.
